


Terror Twins

by FlyRobinFly



Series: Like Father, Like Son [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Full Shift Werewolves, Good Theo Raeken, Half-Siblings, Humor, Multi, Not what you think, Nothing Sexual, She's Your Sister!, Sibling, The Hale Family, Theo Raeken & Malia Tate Friendship, Werecoyote Malia Tate, Werecoyote Theo Raeken, Werecoyotes, it's just a metaphor, not real twins, theo and Malia are brother and sister, troublemaker theo and Malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: The back door or the house slid open and out came a bumbling Stiles still complaining about Peter. And the sight of his two naked children in the backyard only made him hate the Hale family so much more.“Oh my God, Theo. She's your sister!” Stiles whined storming back into the house and bumping into Derek. “Look, dude. I never thought I'd say this but you are the most normal person in your family.”





	Terror Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why but I just liked the idea of Theo and Malia being troublemakers and that's really the only way they can get along without trying to kill each other, also annoying their dad and making their cousin look normal haha. Anyways
> 
> Hope you enjoy

The Elder members of the pack were back in town for the holidays which was refreshing because usually, the only reason they came back was a bad one. Liam had invited everyone over for pizza and ice cream one night. Everyone was there sans two people.

“Where are Theo and Malia?” Mason asked in an almost worried tone.

Liam had been so busy with the pizza guy that he hadn't noticed the two disappearing. Liam looked around and listened through the house for them. “Uh oh.”

“Great,” Stiles said sarcastically. “The terror twins are at it again. I wonder who is going to call saying they're being terrorized by some rabid wild dogs this time.”

Peter spoke up unashamed. “Nothing like a little sibling bonding. Right?”

Stiles scoffed. “Only you would think that's bonding. Who invited him anyways?”

“He's my boyfriend's dad,” Liam said as if it explained.

Mason chuckled and looked at Stiles. “The real question is who invited you.”

~~~

Meanwhile, Theo and Malia had spent most of the last half hour on the other side of town frolicking around in a full shift, terrorizing citizens of Beacon Hills. They were finally back at the house.

“The look on that assholes face,” Theo laughed once they shifted back into his human form.

Malia shifted too and laughed. “He thought we were going to eat him.”

As they laughed mischievously about the prank they'd pulled on Coach Finstock, they heard the bushes rustle. They looked over and saw Liam's elderly neighbor lady who was extremely old fashioned. She was convinced Theo and Liam were brothers even though she caught them kissing once. Theo cleared his throat awkwardly and gestured. “Ma'am, it's not what it looks like.”

“Yeah,” Malia said, neither of then even bothering to cover up. “I'm his sister.” The lady gasped and Theo glared at Malia while their onlooker walked away. “What? She didn't have to stare.”

Theo rolled his eyes and bent down to grab his clothes. “Just get dressed.”

The back door or the house slid open and out came a bumbling Stiles still complaining about Peter. And the sight of his two naked children in the backyard only made him hate the Hale family so much more.

“Oh my God, Theo. She's your sister!” Stiles whined storming back into the house and bumping into Derek. “Look, dude. I never thought I'd say this but you are the most normal person in your family.”

Theo was putting his shirt back on when he walked back into the house with Malia shortly behind him. He smiled when he saw Liam. “Am I back in time for dinner?”

“Pizza just got here,” he said gesturing to the pile of boxes in the kitchen. “Hope you two didn't get into too much trouble out there.”

“It could be worse,” Theo said which didn't make anyone feel Better. “The neighbor lady saw us.”

“How did she react?” Liam asked.

“Not as bad as she did when she caught me kissing my ‘brother' on the lips,” Theo replied using air quotes. Liam rolled his eyes and told everyone to eat up before he pulled Theo aside and scolded him for his outing on the town for five minutes. By the time they were both back out in the living room and dining area, the front doorbell rang.

Everyone looked at Liam who shrugged. “I didn’t invite anyone else,” he whispered to Theo who then begrudgingly accompanied him to the door.

“Evening Sheriff,” Theo said upon recognizing the man before him. “What brings you by?”

Stilinski gave them that look and suppressed a sigh. The things he did for these kids. “I’ve received a few complaint phone calls this evening and I thought I would talk to you about it.”

Theo scoffed and Liam elbowed him in the ribs before opening the door all the way and stepping aside. “Come on in. There’s plenty of pizza if you’re hungry.”

The Sheriff sat down at the table with Malia and Theo. Funnily enough, Peter was standing right behind the two of them and they each had Scott and Liam hovering over them. And then there was Derek and Stiles standing behind the Sheriff, the latter making snarky comments about the Hale family.

“First, Perrish tells me that there’s a couple of coyotes in his lawn, ruining his garden,” the Sheriff listed. “And then I get a phone call from Coach Finstock saying some wolves are trying to eat him-”

“He threw a fork at me,” Theo said as if it explained his and his sister’s actions. All it did was make Malia laugh.

“Then there’s a call at the station from Mrs. Dunham saying she saw Theo Raeken doing unspeakable things with a girl who claimed to be his sister.”

_Crickets._

“Now is when I want you to explain what’s going on,” Sheriff said, trying to get answers.

Theo sighed. “OK. First of all, Mrs. Dunham saw us right after we shifted so we just didn’t have any clothes on. And it’s not like I can just tell her that so she had to assume the worst.”

“So it was the two of you terrorizing the other side of town,” the Sheriff concluded.

Theo and Malia looked at each other and sighed. “Yeah,” Theo admitted.

“Was there a good reason?”

They shrugged.

“Well, then starting tomorrow you’re going to make it up to Parrish, Finstock and anyone else you messed with. And you’re going to stop.”

“Or else what?” Malia challenged.

Peter huffed from behind them, rolling his eyes dramatically. Why did his children have to be so… so much like him? Couldn’t they have been sweet little angels? Who didn’t have to question every little thing?

“Malia,” Scott warned, much like Liam would’ve warned Theo. And much like Theo, Malia couldn’t say no to her alpha.

“Ha!” Stiles chuckled rudely, glad that Theo was getting what he deserved. Now Malia? Eh. She’d be OK. But, in Stiles’ book, Theo needed all the discipline he could get.

“Shut up!” Theo and Malia hissed at him in unison. And that’s why they were often called the Terror Twins now. Because, when they weren’t trying to kill each other, they were an unstoppable tag team that got into trouble. Sure, it wasn’t anything compared to them murdering family members in cold blood but it was definitely unnecessary and annoying.


End file.
